The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of x Aliceara plant, botanically known as x Aliceara of the Orchidaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘CAMBOELBO’.
Miltonia, Oncidium, Brassia and some other genera are a complex group of orchid species that are easily hybridized. The boundaries between the genera have been under discussion for the last several decades. According to the most recent classification by Pridgeon, Cribb, Chase and Rasmussen (Genera Orchidacearum), the plant herein described is most likely a complex hybrid between Miltonia, Oncidium and Brassia species, hence called x Aliceara. 
All x Aliceara plants exhibit a sympodial growth habit. The species typically have 4 to 6 leaves per mature pseudobulb: most of the time one lanceolate leaf with an acute apex grown on the apex of the pseudobulb and four leaves grown from the axis at the base (sympodial growth), with two leaves on each side. The peduncles vary in size from 20-70 cm.
x Aliceara orchids are used as flowering potted-plants for home or interiorscape. x Aliceara produces upright or pendent lateral racemes or panicles, often with many showy flowers which open in succession beginning with the lowermost. The flowers possess three sepals and two petals, the lateral ones being alike and having a peculiar labellum. Flower colors include various shades of pink, purple, white, yellow, and red-brown.
x Aliceara orchids are typically propagated from tissue culture. Asexual propagation of x Aliceara is often done from off-shoots which arise from the lower bracts of the inflorescence. The resulting plants are detached from the mother plants and may be planted in a suitable substrate.
The new x Aliceara ‘CAMBOELBO’ is particularly characterized by its attractive and unique large, purple-red flowers with a large, undulated purple-red lip, economical propagation by tissue culture, early flowering, and a plant dimension suitable for packaging and shipping to the market.
‘CAMBOELBO’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
The new x Aliceara ‘CAMBOELBO’ originated from a cross made by the inventor in December 2007 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a yellow-green x Aliceara pot plant named ‘60000-0098’ (unpatented) and the male parent is a purple-red Miltonia pot plant named ‘60000-0385’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected by the inventor from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands in December 2010.
Asexual reproduction of ‘CAMBOELBO’ by meristem tissue culture since 2011 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Nov. 25, 2016. ‘CAMBOELBO’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.